Field of the Art
The disclosure relates to the field of renewing, transporting, and storing sporting equipment, and more particularly to the field of maintaining, renewing, storing and transporting sports balls.
Discussion of the State of the Art
Sports balls eventually lose their initial rubber grip when they are introduced to the deteriorating elements of time, weather, and regular lacrosse ball usage. As the lacrosse balls lose their initial grip, the lacrosse ball no longer reacts in a predictable way to a lacrosse players' pass or shot in a lacrosse game. Instead of gripping to the lacrosse players' mesh (netting of the lacrosse head), it releases earlier, causing the ball to fly in a direction that may not intended by the player depriving the player of amusement. Typically, players discard used balls and purchase new balls, which becomes costly.
An additional problem is individual lacrosse players do not have a convenient way to transport their lacrosse balls from place to place. Traditionally, lacrosse balls are transported by a large bucket for team usage, containing enough balls for a multitude of players. The individual lacrosse player typically carries her own lacrosse balls by hand or in her pockets due to the smaller quantity. This can be difficult and inconvenient for the lacrosse player if her hands are already occupied or if she doesn't have available pockets.
What is needed is a cost effective apparatus for renewing used lacrosse balls, providing a convenient way of transporting lacrosse balls from place to place, and a convenient way of storing lacrosse balls.